1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having an improved latch mechanism for engaging with and releasing from a mated complementary connector
2. Description of Prior Art
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,939 issued on Oct. 15, 1996 to Maitani, et al. A conventional electrical connector disclosed in the patent has a pair of latches 22 and 22A respectively attached on opposite sides of a housing 21 of the connector. An operating member 23 has a pair of latch releasing cams 23-4 located below angled portions 22-4 of the latches 22, 22A. When an operator pulls a pull tab 23-8 of the operating member 23 backwardly, the latch releasing cams 23-4 exert outward forces on the angled portions 22-4 and U-shaped claws 22-1 slip out to release a mated complementary connector. Because the operating member 23 and the spring latch 22, 22A are positioned outside of the housing 21, they are easy to be damaged when a force is exerted thereon. In addition, because the construction of the spring latch is very thin, it is easy to be damaged when the connector mates with the mated complementary connector. Therefore, an electrical connector with an improved latch mechanism is desired to resolve the above-mentioned problems or disadvantages.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an electrical connector having an improved latch mechanism assembled therein for firmly engaging with and releasing from a mated complementary connector.
In order to achieve the object above-mentioned, an electrical connector in accordance with the present invention includes a bottom housing and a top housing assembled together. The bottom housing and top housing each define a pair of channels. A pair of beams has a first block and a second block. The first block and the second block each has an arch. Each beam has a latch releasing portion at a free end thereof. A pair of operating bars has an operation portion and an arm extending from the operation portion, each arm having a retention member formed on outer surface thereof. A pair of latches each has a first claw portion engaging with the bottom housing, a second claw portion for engaging with a complementary connector, and a sloping portion between the first and second claw portion. When the operating bars are pulled rearwards, the beams are moved rearwards by the retention member of the operating bars, the latch releasing portions push the sloping portions, the sloping portions deflect outwardly to motivate the second claws to move outwardly accordingly whereby a latch of the second claws with the complementary connector is released.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.